serathoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Sothe
' Character Name': Sothe Character Age: 17 Character Gender: Male Class/Subclass: Melee/Spear Archetype: Knight Race: Telliman Character Personality: Depressed, not a big talker unless in a group of close friends, loyal, if a friend is in danger would do anything to help Background Sothe was a young lad living in nowhere for more than a week. His dad was a no good drunk, but would sober up when his sword arm was needed. His mother was beautiful, but wasted that beauty in the Kings army so she wasn't around much. One day Sothe and some of his fathers mercenaries were outside the town of Akravar. He decided to go for a walk through the desert since he's never been there before.As he was wandering around, he met a young boy about the same age as himself . He asked for the boy's name, and he was told "My name is Nyseos." He then unsheathed his sword, and said "This is Excaliber itself!" Sothe looked confused. It was just a poorly made copper short sword. "That's what it will be when i'm older at least." Nyseos finished. "Who are you?""My name is Sothe. Would you happen to be a Lunari?""Yes I am and proud of it! are you new around here?""Yes. Do you know of anything interesting in this barren desert?""Hey! This desert is amazing!" -both the boys proceed to laugh- "Yeah, there's the natural sand cave! The cave isn't very big though, and no one knows how the sand stays up...""Let's go," Replied Sothe.When the boys reached the cave, Nyseos entered and motioned for Sothe to follow. It was just a small 10 foot by 10 foot room with a ceiling about a foot above the boys heads. "Not very interesting..." Sothe said. "Yea we should go to town its getting dark" said Nyseos. As soon as the boys were about to leave the cave, a black wall of some organic life form shut off the path, and the sand under Sothe's feet fell away. After falling for what seemed like a life time, Sothe lands on a moist squishy pad of... something. "I wonder where Nyseos went," he thought to himself. "NYSEOS?!?!" Sothe shouts. He listened, but there was no reply. Only darkness and silence followed, so he decided to go look for him.After about a five minutes of stumbling in the dark and tripping on the moist (but mostly flat) surface, Sothe starts to notice a strange beating noise. He notes that it seems to have a constant rhythm to it... As he continues down the somewhat flat and narrow corridor-type thing, he notices that the beating is getting louder with each step. He is now close enough to tell what noise it's making. Thump Thump... Tump Thump... Thump Thump... It sounds very familiar, but he can't quite figure it out, and decides to keep moving forward.After another seven minutes, Sothe notices a dark thin figure in the distance just barely visible in the dark and fog. It quickly ran off, but he noticed it seems to have a sword strapped to its side"Nyseos!?" No answer."How odd..." he thought while pulling out his old, rusty spear. He hadn't gotten it fixed yet, since he's had no reason to fight. Only to protect himself if the need arose. He chases the creature, and he hears a THUMP! It wasn't in rhythm with the noise, but instead sounded like somebody had just tripped. Sothe sprinted as fast as he could with his spear in hand, and finds the boy on the ground, arms raised to defend himself."WAIT!" shouts Nyseos."Are you okay?" says Sothe."Yes how about you? But we do need to continue""Oh im just Dandy only fell about a mile straight down into Trinitus knows where! Now lets continue."Sothe lower's his spear but keeps it out just for safety. The boys then continue.Finally, the question comes out of Sothes mouth. "Do you know what this thing is?"Nyseos's face turns grim. "You mean you don't? This is a sand worm. Luckily, we were swallowed whole." Sothe's mind races.Why does he say "luckily" if we were swallowed? Did HE lead me into a trap in that sand cave? These questions almost came flying out of his mouth, but he instead, asks simpler question. "Do you know what the thumping is?""Yes. It's the beasts heart." Nyseo replied."So why are we walking towards it?!"Nyseos explains his idea for freedom. "I'm thinking... If we can kill this thing from the inside, we might be able to get out.""Sounds like the best idea i've heard in a while!" agreed Sothe.They finally reached the heart of the beast. It was at least 14 feet wide, and 17 feet tall. "Let's hope this works..." says Sothe. The two friends then simultaneously rip the beast's heart apart; Sothe stabbing like the wind, and Nyseos with his short sword cutting the arteries. The room quickly became awash with blood, and the worm came to a sudden halt after a blood curdling screech. Sothe then cuts his way out of the inside of the worm. Luckily they were above ground when they slew the beast. "We did it!" screamed Sothe, but Nyseos was nowhere to be seen. Sothe looks back into the worm. Still no sign of Nyseos. Have I gone crazy? Sothe thought to himself? No, he was real, I swear...Sothe traveled for miles, looking for any sign of civilization. Finally, he came across a forest with a town in it. A big sign read "Welcome to Chai Luo!" However, he doesn't feel very welcome. Sothe then spent the next few years living like a street rat, eating every morsel he could scrounge up, and saving up every piece of copper so that he could buy a trident. The only path for him now was to survive as a Knight to earn money. However, he didn't have too much skill with combat, and no honest work would hire a street rat. It's either this, or the assassins, he thought. Why You Should Be Accepted: I have never done a RP before and this seemed like a good place to start. I have been playing online games for a long time and never greef. i have role played in chat rooms before and enjoyed it. im usually a happy and fun person and would really like to try a RP